Talk:Nocturne/@comment-76.79.240.70-20120604001436/@comment-4942796-20120605131202
Anon I disagree completely I'm more afraid of a Talon than a Noc. Why? Talon has amazing burst and can easily take out squishy carries or AP squishies like Lux. Talon also has a decent amount of CC. His silence is great for taking out people like kat while she's ulting or Karth. I mean, he's an in and out kind of person. HIs CD on his ult goes on under a minute which gives him stealth and movement speed. It's a great escape mechanism. Plus, you have the slow which gives him an amplified attack damage if you also use your silence and afterwards use the Q. As long as you have some CD reduction like brutalizer or the such you can do pretty well. I mean, I don't build straight assassin. What would you even call straight assassin? I get a frozen mallet because Talon doesn't have the best health. The slow is great and procs his passive. I mean, come on, they're not going to escape, and even if the enemy team is coming, finish the kill and then run with your ult. I waste my ult as an escape mechanism because I know it has a relatively low CD. Plus, I grab exhaust and ghost. Ghostblade on top of ghost and MS quints makes him uncatchable in his ult and is great to rejoining team fights. As an assassin he's great. I'll mid and throw ganks top and bot simply because he can poof out of a bush and silence, then slow, then q. When I play against Ashe and Lux yeah, it's hard in the beginning, but then I have that gap closer and take down about half their health before retreating. Hell, I don't build Talon all assassin. My runes consist of armor pen marks, movement quints, armor seals, and magic res glyphs. It makes Talon have a decent amount of durability while doing quite a bit of damage. Especially if you go 21/0/9 for masteries. As Talon you want to go in and out but if needed stay in but stay behind the tank. Silence the mages or anyone who is highly dependent on abilities (like Riven). It's really the users ability to counter. For boots sometimes I'll get merc, sometimes swftness. It really depends. Talon also does not fall off late game. I've played games that it's only gotten easier late game. The thing is, Talon is burst and as long as you have CD you can continue that burst. For Fizz yeah, he's good but I still put him in the category of Vlad more than assassin. Noc? He's great and all but I still prefer Talon, that silence is what's the best. I mean, that silence amplifies his damage. Hell, get that slow off to amplify it more, use your Q to proc your passive and your golden, it even grants you vision and damage over time. So what if your against an ashe? I have enough health to jump on her and do enough damage to scare her, if not kill her. You see, as Talon you are extremely good against mages and ranged. You have gap closers. And by the time the silence wears off you're behind your minions and out of harms way for the most part. The people Talon actually needs to worry about is more of the tanks compared to the glass cannons. As long as you have some resistance and a decent health you can live through it and still kill them once they waste everything. Take brand for example, he's a high burst champion. Hell, he's scary if he gets everything off on you. Since I build Talon with a decent amount of health I can withstand his burst if not silence him before he can complete it and get him down relatively low. I just wait for my CD and then finish the person off. The only thing that could possibly make Talon broken is if he worked like Riven, without mana. They are highly dependent on CD. I don't know why they gave Talon mana, he has nothing that scales off of AP like Riven and their both melee casters. But it's whatever. All I'm saying is that Talon's an amazing assassin and shouldn't be underestimated like you say. He doesn't fall off late game IF you know how to play Talon and can work with your team. He's a cleanup guy or a disruption with his silence. It doesn't matter who you're up against, Talon is still helpful in some way. I mean I did a ARAM game, Ashe, Cait, Vayne, and Irelia vs Nasus, Talon, Xin, and Malz. They had the range but as soon as I hit level three (as talon) things went down the drain for them. Even so, our Xin was smart and got Randuins and thornmail. It's called countering. Even in a 1v1 against those people I was fine except Irelia. Irelia has a decent amount of CC and can go off tank which makes it impossible to do much against as Talon. But it can go either ways at times depending on player skills. Hahahah I'm ranting again, but yeah. Don't say that Talon falls off because he really doesn't unless you feed to all hell. Most time Talon can pick himself up with a few minions, but besides that, he is completely viable.